<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Четыре стихии by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726192">Четыре стихии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw'>Estell_Greydaw</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020'>fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasy 2020. Челлендж [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantasy Original Work, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Handmade, роспись по стеклу</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Огонь, вода, земля и воздух.<br/>Волшебная посуда для призыва и хранения духов-элементалей.<br/>Fire, water, air and ground.<br/>Magic utensil for elemental spirits</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasy 2020. Челлендж [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Четыре стихии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Роспись по стеклу. Посуда пригодна к бытовому использованию (роспись закалена в печи и устойчива к воде и температуре)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715584"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714063"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715716"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715752"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726192"></a><br/>
</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>